


Mixing Work And Pleasure

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Challenge Response, Claims Table, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Watchtower - Freeform, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is bored during JLA monitor duty.  Bruce remedies that.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Work And Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the Challenge [(Clark/Bruce)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/413848.html)  
> Prompt: T 7; P 34: Mixing Work And Pleasure  
> Prompt Count: (10/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: September 28, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 12, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 468  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Clark sighed, boredom fogging his mind. JLA monitor duty wasn’t the most exciting task in the world, or out of it. The stars were beautiful, the Earth was gorgeous, the monitors were empty, and he was _bored_.

Sighing again, Clark flexed his muscles, trying to ease stiffness. He would have to go to the observation deck after his shift for a good sunbathing.

He closed his eyes, the monitors ready to alert him in case of emergency.

He began to drift, super-senses at rest but ready to come to full alert if needed. He thought of a warm beach and turquoise water, seguing into crystalline-brilliance and swirling snow.

Something soft and silky slipped over his lap as warm muscle settled over his thighs. He smiled, hearing the sibilant whisper of silk enfolding him. He smelled leather and memory cloth and the faint hint of sandalwood.

Lips warm and lush brushed over his, gloved hands cupping his face. Soft leather caressed his skin as a questing tongue entered his mouth.

Moaning softly, Clark pulled Bruce closer, losing himself in the sensuality of the deep kiss. After Bruce broke away, there was more movement, more rustling of silk, deft fingers unbuckling his belt and pulling down his tights, letting him spring free as the leather slid up-and-down Clark’s shaft, his hips starting to thrust up, a small sound of amusement coming from Bruce’s lips. The gauntlets pulled up Clark’s shirt above his nipples, cool air causing Clark to shiver.

Clark gasped as Bruce lowered himself on to his cock, strong thighs pumping up-and-down. Eyes still closed, Clark grasped Bruce’s hips, subtly helping him as his cock drove deeper into hot, clenching warmth.

“Love you,” Bruce gasped, and Clark opened his eyes to the Bat naked from the waist down and impaled on his cock, un-cowled head thrown back, his back arched, beautiful throat exposed.

Clark spurted deep within his lover, Bruce’s cock coming all over his chest and belly.

Clark kept his grip on Bruce, who felt boneless in his hands.

Bruce’s head angled down, a satisfied smile on his face. “A bit messy there.”

“The best kind.”

Bruce laughed, taking out a small cloth and cleaning them up, taking his time over Clark’s exposed skin.

Looking at Bruce’s flexible position of legs around his waist, Clark smiled. “Taking lessons from Dick?”

“I’d have to stand in line behind Roy.”

Clark laughed. He ran his thumb along a strong hipbone.

“You sure make monitor duty more fun.”

Bruce smiled smugly as he rubbed his foot against Clark’s back.

“Always best to mix work with pleasure.”

Clark grinned as he pulled Bruce closer. “I make it _my_ business to give _you_ pleasure.”

Bruce groaned but happily wrapped himself around Clark as the stars twinkled and the Earth glowed in the background.


End file.
